Typically, recessed luminaires may include a recessed housing can disposed in a ceiling and a finishing section. The finishing section may include a finishing cone that houses a light source. The finishing section may be installed in a ceiling by retaining the finishing cone within the recessed housing can that is disposed in the ceiling. Accordingly, there is a need for various cost-effective, easy to use, and/or simple retention devices for retaining the finishing cone (along with the light source) of a finishing section within a recessed housing can.